red Snow - blue Ice - white Hope - sweat Dreams 1
by Tonarados
Summary: Gohan überedet Piccolo Vegeta und Goku mit ihm in Skiurlaub zu fahren... dabei kommes sie sich näher ^^ Shonen Ai (^^°)


Holeröö allerseits ^^.. also das hier war glaube ich meine... hm... 4. FF.. wenn ich mich nicht irre... Ich weiß, mein Schreibstil ist grottenschlecht und die Idee nich unbedingt inovativ....aber.... über Reviews würde ich mich freuen, da ich mittlerweile 6. Kapitel fertig habe... ^.^°  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1: Die Idee  
  
  
  
"Gohaaaaaaaan! Steh endlich auf! Wie lange willst du eigentlich noch schlafen?!", schrie ChiChi ihren Sohn an. "Warum denn? Ich habe Winterferien, Papa trainiert mit Vegeta und Piccolo ist wahrscheinlich am Meditieren. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund aufzustehen", gähnte er. "Doch, lernen!" "In den Ferien?!" "Schließlich hast du nichts anderes vor, also lerne!" Sie zog ihn aus dem Bett, setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl und knallte einen Stapel Bücher auf dem Tisch vor ihm. "Äh... Mama... es gibt keinen besseren Durchschnitt als 1,0..." "Ja, aber den zu halten ist doch schwer! Fang also an!" ChiChi verließ das Zimmer und ließ den verdatterten Gohan allein zurück.  
  
Nach bereits einer Stunde hatte er keine Lust mehr. Er warf seinen Stift auf den Tisch und starrte nach aus dem Fenster in den Schnee. "Draußen ist das so schön und ich häng hier fest... Wieso kann ich nicht auch einfach meinen Spaß in den Ferien haben, so wie alle anderen... Eraser ist weggefahren, Videl auch "Ski fahren in den Bergen"... Moment mal, das ist es!", rief er begeistert. "Mama sagte, ich muss lernen, weil ich nichts anders vorhabe. Das heißt, ich muss nur in den Urlaub fahren... Oh..." Seine Freude wurde auf einmal gebremst. "Sie wird es bestimmt nicht erlauben, wenn ich allein wegfahre... Hm... Und wenn Papa mitkommt? Dann würde sie es doch erlauben!" Vorsichtig öffnete er das Zimmerfenster und schwebte hinaus. "Jetzt muss ich nur noch ihn überreden." Und schon brauste er davon.  
  
"Oh hallo Son - Gohan, schön das du da bist", begrüßte Bulma ihn. "Hallo... du eigentlich wollte ich nur zu meinem Vater." "Der steckt wie immer mit Vegeta im G - R. Du kannst sie ja stören, wenn du unbedingt sterben willst", lachte sie. "ich riskiere es." Schnell lief er zu besagtem Raum und öffnete die Tür. Sofort flog ihm eine Energiekugel um die Ohren. "Son - Gohan, was machst du hier?", fragte Goku überrascht. "Uns beim Training stören, siehst du doch!", schnauzte Vegeta nur. "Du Papa, ich muss dich dringend sprechen." "Klar, um was geht's es mein Sohn?" "Hey Kakarott! Hast du nicht was vergessen?!", rief Vegeta, doch Son - Goku beobachtete ihn einfach nicht, sondern ging mit Gohan einfach raus. "Hey!!" "Was ist los?" "Na ja, Mama nervt mich und ich kann nur weg, wenn ich was vorhabe und du dabei bist." "Wobei?" "Mir ist die Idee gekommen in einen Ski - Urlaub zu fahren!" "Ski - Urlaub, soso." Gohan stutzte. "Du klingst aber gar nicht sonderlich begeistert..." "Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich kein Ski fahren kann." "Ich doch auch nicht. Aber das können wir doch lernen!" "Ski fahren ist langweilig. Snowboard fahren, das ist es", mischte Vegeta sich ein. "Willst du etwa auch mitkommen, Vegeta?" "SPINNST DU? ICH KANN DOCH NICHT MEIN TRAINING VERNACHLÄSSIGEN!!!! Und du tust das auch nicht, Kakarott!" "Muss ich wohl, mein Sohn braucht schließlich meine Hilfe." "NIX DA!" "Komm doch mit, wird bestimmt lustiger zu dritt", schlug Goku vor. "Lustiger? Training und Kampf - das ist WICHTIG!" "Sagen wir doch einfach, dass wir unseren Trainingsplatz woanders hinverlegen und es mal ein bisschen anders... hm... abwechslungsreicher gestalten, okay?" Vegeta grummelte, war aber einverstanden. "Okay mein Sohn, dann also zu dritt." "Du... würde es euch stören, wenn ich Piccolo frage, ob er auch mitkommt?", fragte Gohan zögernd. "WAS? DIESER GRÜNLING SOLL AUCH NOCH MIT? UND OB MICH DAS STÖREN WÜRDE!!" "Anscheinend ist Vegeta dagegen", deutete Goku. "Und wenn schon? Wer will den schon dabei haben?" "Ich bin einverstanden Gohan, frag ihn ruhig", grinste Son - Goku. "KAKAROTT!" "Ja, ich werde ihn sofort fragen gehen!"  
  
Nur weinige Minuten später erreichten sie Gottespalast. "Seht ihr? Der will auch lieber trainieren, also lasst uns gehen", sagte Vegeta und drehte sich wieder um. Gohan konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, bevor er freudig rief: "Hallo Piccolo!" Vegeta knurrte ihn böse an. "Gohan? Was machst du hier?, fragte der Namekianer. "Nun, es ist so..."  
  
"Gohan, Mittagessen!", rief ChiChi aus der Küche. "Gohaaaaaan, wird's bald?" Als immer noch keine Reaktion erfolgte, stapfte sie wütend zu seinem Zimmer. "Gohan, wie oft soll ich dich denn noch... rufen..." Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Gohan nicht da war. (Anmerkung: So fühlt sich meine Mutter auch immer. Sie ruft mich wie blöde zum Essen, allerdings bin ich nicht abgehauen, sondern bin einfach nur so taub und höre es nicht(es ist auch nicht gerade hilfreich, wenn man die Anlage volles Rohr stellt...) ^- ^° ) "Wo steckt der Bengel denn jetzt schon wieder?"  
  
"Winterurlaub? Ski fahren?", fragte Piccolo perplex. "Tut mir leid, aber das ist nichts für mich." "Ach komm, bitte Piccolo. Kommt mit, mir zu liebe", bat Gohan mit traurigem Blick. Er wusste, dass er Piccolo so weich bekam. "Grr... na gut, aber nur, weil du es bist." "Danke Piccolo!", fiel ihm Gohan um den Hals. "Ist ja schon gut, du kannst mich wieder los lassen", sagte der grünhäutige mit einem leichten rot Schimmer im Gesicht. Der Halb - Saiyajin ließ ihn nur widerwillig los, er mochte das schon, seit er ein kleines Kind war. In Piccolos Armen zu liegen, ihn sanft zu umarmen.. Piccolo war damals schließlich wie ein Vater für ihn gewesen, doch jetzt war er so vieles mehr... "Also, wann fliegen wir los?", knurrte Vegeta. "Fliegen?", fragten die beiden Sons gleichzeitig. "Na, irgendwie müssen wir ja dort hinkommen, oder?" "Ich schlage vor, morgen geht's los", sagte Goku. "Gohan, wir müssen das dann erst mal deiner Mutter erzählen." "Ja, okay, warte kurz." Er schrieb etwas auf zwei kleinen Zetteln und überreichte sie Piccolo und Vegeta. "Dort treffen wir uns morgen. Und vergesst euer Gepäck nicht!", rief er noch und rauschte mit Goku davon. Vegeta warf einen Blick auf den Zettel. "WAAAAS?! KOMM HER DU, DA MACH ICH NICHT MIT!!!!!", brüllte er wütend hinterher. Nun schaute auch Piccolo darauf. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Art Grimasse. "Warum ausgerechnet damit?"  
  
"Schön, dass du auch wieder da bist. WO HAST DU ZUM TEUFEL NOCH MAL GESTECKT?!", brüllte ChiChi ihren Sohn an. "Reg dich ab, er war bei mir", erklärte Goku. "Ach ja? Und was hat er da getrieben? Er soll doch lernen!" "Meinst du nicht, dass er schon genug getan hat? Er bringt doch immer sehr gute Leistungen nach Hause. Ich wollte mit ihm in Urlaub fahren, sieh das doch als eine Art Belohnung an. Das hat er doch verdient." ChiChis Gesichtzüge wurden weicher. "Da hast du recht. Also fahren wir alle in Urlaub." Gohan starrte seinen Vater entsetzt an. "Also, eigentlich... wollten wir zwei mit Piccolo und Vegeta fahren..." "KOMMT GAR NICHT IN DIE TÜTE! NICT MIT DEN BEIDEN!!" "So schlimm sind sie doch nicht..." "So wie ich euch kenne, werdet ihr euch mit irgendwelchem jungen Gemüse vergnügen und meinen armen Sohn verderben!" "Ich würde so was niemals tun, ChiChi und Piccolo ganz sicher auch nicht, er hat sich noch nie für so was interessiert. Außerdem, wenn ich nicht da bin, kümmert er sich ganz sicher um Gohan. Er hat ihn schließlich immer gut behandelt." Seine Frau grummelte immer noch. "Gohan wird sicher nichts passieren. Und in zwei Wochen sind wir wieder hier." "Oder auch drei...", mischte sich Gohan kleinlaut ein. ChiChi seufzte. "Na gut, ihr habt meine Erlaubnis, dann werde ich mich eben um Son - Goten kümmern." "Yeah! Danke Mama!", bedankte Gohan sich und schlug mit seinem Vater ein, als ChiChi sich umgedreht hatte.  
  
"Du machst was?" "Ich fahre in Urlaub, bist du taub oder was?", gab Vegeta knurrend zurück. Und begann seine Sachen zu packen. "Warum auf einmal und mit wem?" "Warum geht dich nichts an. Ich fahre mit Kakarott, seinem Sohn und dem Grüngemüse, falls du es unbedingt wissen willst." "Ach, und mich lässt du einfach mal so hier, oder was?" "Richtig, wenn ich schon in Urlaub fahre, musst du mich ja nicht nerven indem du mitkommst. Schlimm genug, dass die Salatgurke mitkommt." "Das ist ja mal wieder typisch Vegeta!" "Nerv nicht", grummelte er. "Nimmst du Trunks mit?", fragte sie nun ruhiger. "Nein, pass du bitte auf ihn auf." Bulma nickte. "Ja, werde ich machen." Der Prinz sah sie zunächst lange an, bevor er sich erhob und sie zärtlich küsste. "Mach dir keine Gedanken", meinte er noch. 


End file.
